Les rubans de lune
by Poline67
Summary: OS - Et si Dumbledore organisait un grand jeu entre les maisons, dont le but serait une chasse entre élèves ? Et si, suivant cette atmosphère insolite, Hermione se retrouvait prise au piège par un Drago Malfoy, prêt à lui dévoiler ses pensées et sentiments ? [Dramione]


**Voici un petit One-Shot dédié à l'envoûtant couple Draco/Hermione !**

* * *

 **Les rubans de la lune**

.

_ Que les quatre maisons se préparent, déclare le directeur de Poudlard, une mine réjouie éclairant son visage ridé par le temps. Le grand jeu de l'année va bientôt commencer ! Mais avant cela, laissons le professeur McGonagall nous ré expliquer une dernière fois les règles.

Et sur ces mots, Albus Dumbledore tend une main encourageante vers sa collègue. Cette dernière, vêtue de son habituelle robe de sorcier vert émeraude et de son chapeau pointu, surplombant son strict et sévère chignon, semblait pour le moins maussade. Visiblement, je n'étais pas la seule à trouver cet événement pour le moins incongru. Mais elle rend tout de même la parole, de sa voix forte et portante :

_ Chers élèves, vous allez d'ici quelques minutes débuter ce grand jeux appelé "Les rubans de lune". Si vos chefs de maison vous ont déjà préalablement expliqué en quoi consiste celui-ci, je vais toutefois vous en résumer les fait : Chaque élève de Poudlard possède désormais un ruban accroché à son coup, qui représente votre participation à ce match inter-maisons. Le but est simple, vous vous devez de récolter le plus de rubans adverses possibles. Lorsque vous dérobez un ruban, ce dernier sera immédiatement transporter dans une jarre au nom de votre maison, et votre cible sera alors exclu du jeu. Lorsque deux heures se seront écoulées, l'évènement prendra fin, et nous vous demanderons de nous rejoindre dans cette grande salle pour le dépouillement. La maison gagnante sera par la suite récompensée d'une sortie scolaire dans les grottes des trolls des montagnes, où ils auront la chance d'observer ces créatures de plus près et d'apprendre à en neutraliser.

Des exclamations fusent ici ou là. Les yeux d'Harry pétillent d'intérêt tandis que Ron sourit grandement. Je reste indécise. Ce jeu est totalement stupide. En quoi le gagnant serait-il plus méritant ? Mais surtout, pourquoi ne me suis-je pas fait porter malade, comme Ginny me l'avait si gentiment proposé, m'interrogeais-je avec amertume.

_ Ainsi, je vous le rappelle, poursuit le professeur métamorphose, que l'utilisation de la magie reste à minimiser dans le cadre de votre sécurité. Faites attention à vos adversaires, autant qu'à vos baguettes. Ce serait bien malheureux que vous brisiez votre arme dans de telles circonstances.

_ Sur ce, la lune est pleine. Le gong de minuit ne tardera pas, je vous enjoins donc à prendre position, rit le directeur en claquant des mains.

Aussitôt, le plafond de la grande salle se transforme et laisse place à un astre lunaire brillant faiblement. L'obscurité recouvre à présent l'ensemble de la salle, et je ne distingue qu'avec peine la silhouette de mes camarades. Seul Harry, Ron et Neville qui sont les plus proches de moi me sont perceptibles. Leur visage nimbé d'une belle lumière polaire laisse transparaître leur enthousiasme. Enfin, sauf pour Neville qui hésite sur la démarche à suivre.

_ Mais pourquoi il on éteins les lumière ? m'interroge Ron.

_ Le nom du jeu est "Les rubans de lune", et ces derniers se trouve portés au coup. Je pense qu'il y a probablement une référence avec les loup-garou, mais je n'en suis pas certaine. En tout cas, le manque de luminosité augmente la difficulté de l'entreprise. Comment veux-tu qu'on vole les rubans jaune, bleu et vert si on n'arrive pas à les différencier des rouges ?

_ C'est vrai que si on peut reconnaître une grande partie des cinquièmes, sixièmes et septièmes années à leur visage ou à leur voix, les premières années sont plutôt invisibles, dit Harry en passant une main négligente dans sa chevelure ébène.

_ Ils ne sont pas invisibles, c'est juste qu'on ne leur porte pas vraiment d'attention, répondis-je en haussant des épaules. Bah, autant viser les gens des autres maisons que l'on connaît, proposais-je alors.

_ Visons surtout Malfoy et son groupe de demeurés, se réjouit Ron avec un sourire malin aux lèvres. J'ai hâte de voir sa tête quand nous lui déroberons sont ruban vert !

_ Alors c'est décidé. Si l'un de nous vois la fouine, on met tout en oeuvre, déclare Harry en sortant sa baguette de sa robe noir.

_ Compris, acquiésais-je en même temps de Ron.

Et sans perdre plus de temps, nous sortons du réfectoire pour prendre position au deuxième étage de l'école. Mais alors que je m'apprête à passer la grande porte, à l'instar de mes deux amis, je me surprend à tourner mes yeux chocolats vers la table des serpentard. Et cela ne manque pas. Je surprend le regard polaire de Draco posé sur ma personne. Calme et fière, il m'observe avec attention, un léger sourire en coin se démarquant de son visage neutre. Le message reste muet, mais je le saisis clairement : je serais une proie pour le jeune homme. Rien de plus. _Et bien c'est que nous verrons !_

 **oooooooo**

 **oooooooo**

Un stupéfix par-ci, un expelliarmus par-là... et me voilà déjà en possession de sept rubans. Trois jaunes fauchés sur des Poufsouffles, deux bleus provenant de jeunes Serdaigles, et deux verts qui bien entendu, appartenaient à des Serpentards. Mais tandis que je vagabondais silencieusement dans le couloir ouest, je remarque la présence d'un étranger. Je me fonds sur le champ dans l'ombre du mur, qui avec l'obscurité ambiante, me permet de passer inaperçu. Je ne peux décidément pas l'attaquer sans être certaine qu'il ne soit pas un Gryffondor. Ron a déjà commis cette erreur au début du jeu... Je ne vais pas l'imiter par faute de patience.

Tien, le voilà qui passe dans l'éclairage de la lune, près d'une fenêtre. Grand, la peau sombre et des yeux en amandes : Blaize Zabini. Aucun doute. Je contient difficilement le sourire mutin qui veut n'être sur mes lèvres et attends qu'il me dépasse. Puis, après trois bons mètres, je sort de ma cachette, et envoie un accio _sortilège d'attraction. Sa baguette s'envole et vient immédiatement se poser dans ma main gauche.

Le Serpentard se retourne, les yeux écarquillés. Une rage contenu brûlant dans ses yeux marrons.

_ Mais qu'avons-nous là ? fis-je avec innocence. Ne serai-ce pas un petit serpent dépouillé de son venin ?

_ Tu me surprend Sang de bourbe, réplique aussitôt mon adversaire. Je ne t'aurai pas cru lâche au point de tendre une embuscade. Toi et tes valeurs de sainte immaculée, siffle-t-il.

_ Tu parles d'une embuscade, j'étais seule. J'appellerai plutôt ça une simple stratégie. Tu ne peux pas t'en accommoder ? Les Serpentard sont donc loin d'être rusé, ris-je en faisant tourner sa baguette dans ma main.

_ Toi, je vais te... gronde-t-il en se précipitant vers moi.

Mais j'ai assez de temps pour lui envoyer Aguamenti. Un jet d'eau de forte ampleur sort alors du bout de ma baguette et vient frapper le jeune homme au ventre. Il est aussitôt propulsé en arrière. Toutefois, je ne m'en réjouis pas. Blaize semble subitement mal en point, et je l'entends gémir, les yeux clos, la tête basculé sur le côté. Par Merlin, qu'ai-je fais ? Et si son crâne avait taper le marbre trop violemment ? Est-il blessé ? Y a-t-il du sang ? Je me précipite immédiatement vers lui et m'accroupis à ses côtés.

_ Blaize, tu vas bien ? Merde... Blaize ?

Mais alors que je m'apprêtais à passer une main tremblante derrière sa tête, je le vois ouvrir brusquement les yeux. Sans perdre une seconde, il me retourne sur le sol, me plaquant de son grand corps. Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir, que je le vois serrer les doigt, formant ainsi un poing annonciateur. Je comprends alors qu'il s'apprête à me frapper à la mâchoire. Je ne peux rien faire, et la peur me prend la gorge. Il relève le bras, et prépare la violence de son geste. Je ferme les yeux. Et attends.

Les secondes passent, pourtant aucun coup ne me prends. Étrange. Je rouvre les yeux, et remarque que Blaize n'est plus sur moi, mais allongé sur le côté, les mains plaqué sur ses oreilles. _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Est-ce le choc précédent de l'eau qui l'a autant désorienté ?_

Sans me poser plus de question, je me relève, déroule le ruban vert du cou du noir, et part en courant. Je ne fais pas vraiment cas de la direction. Tout ce que je veux, c'est m'éloigner de Blaise.

 **oooooooo**

 **oooooooo**

Suite à cette mauvaise rencontre, je fais encore plus attention. Je ne tombe que sur des adversaires faciles. Jamais sur de gros morceaux. C'est vraiment pas normal. Mais qui s'en soucis ? Les étudiants des dernières années se sont surement établis au premier étage. Le temps passe. Je récolte les rubans, ces derniers disparaissent au bout de quelques minutes pour rejoindre la jarre de Gryffondor.

Ainsi, je me retrouve à marcher tranquillement dans les grands couloirs. Je me sens un peu seule et me demande où se trouve Ron et Harry. Il commence à me manquer.

_ Bon, serait-il temps de rebrousser chemin ? me demandais-je à voix haute.

Peut-être bien. Je fais donc demi-tour et commence à avancer d'un pas rapide. Mais ce à quoi j'étais loin de m'attendre, c'est à me faire brusquement plaquer contre mur. Et surtout pas par Malfoy en personne. _Mais comment... ? Je ne l'ai même pas entendu ?_

Le blond, qui me dépassait bien d'une quinzaine de centimètres, s'était légèrement arc-bouté pour se mettre à ma hauteur. M'ayant saisit les poignets et les accolant de part et d'autres de ma tête, il m'était à présent impossible de me dégager de sa prise. Ma baguette toujours en main, cela ne changeait pas grand chose.

_ Tu comptes déjà abandonner ta chasse, petite lionne ? souffle le jeune homme en ricanant. Je te pensais plus volontaire, plus courageuse...

_ Malfoy ? Non d'un cerbère, tu étais là depuis longtemps ? m'exclamais-je en rougissant de notre soudaine proximité.

_ Est-ce réellement important ? bougonne-t-il de sa voix trainante, les yeux mi-clos.

_ Bien sûre que oui ! Cela veut dire que je ne suis même pas capable de remarquer une présence hostile qui...

_ Hostile ? me coupe-t-il en plaquant son front contre le mien. Qui te dis que je te suis hostile ? Est-il si inenvisageable que je puisse ne pas te vouloir du mal ?

_ Un Malfoy qui s'accommoderait de la présence d'une née-moldut ? Ou plus communément appelée une sang de bourbe ? crachais-je avec amertume.

_ Mieux que s'accommoder, reprend le blond en riant doucement. Qui prendrait soin de toi ! Et puis, arrête d'utiliser ce terme. On sait tout deux qu'il t'arrache le cœur, Granger, renchaîne-t-il avec un timbre plus amer. ça ne le fait pas du tout.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Malfoy ? Serais-tu tombé dans les escaliers ? Non parce que tu vois, ce n'est pas comme si cela faisait des années que tu agis comme une sale fouine arrogante qui...

_ Mais tais-toi Hermione, souffle-t-il. Tu me donne envie de finir sourd à force de brailler autant.

_ Excuse-moi, mais ce n'est pas moi qui me suis collé à l'autre ! Si je suis trop bruyante, lâche-moi donc.

_ Pas question, tu en profiterai pour m'arracher mon ruban, ricane-t-il, un sourire en coin s'inscrivant sur sa fossette droite.

_ Tu penses que je ne suis pas en position de le faire ? le provoquais-je en relevant le menton.

_ Tu ne t'arrête jamais ? Tu es bien trop fière à mon goût.

_ Et c'est toi qui parle !

_ Aurais-je tord ? sourit que d'avantage le blond.

Et sur cette répartie, profitant de notre proximité pour le moins... intime, j'enfonce mon visage dans le coup du jeune homme. Si mes mains étaient bloquées par son emprise et que mes jambes refusaient de me répondre, je n'avais qu'à lui faire regretter son entreprise. _On ne "séquestre" pas Hermione Granger !_ Voilà pourquoi, dans l'exécution d'une pensée folle, me voilà entrain de tout mettre en oeuvre pour détacher le ruban du cou de Malfoy... avec mes dents. Ce qui n'a rien de facile ! Et puis, si je n'ai jamais étais vraiment proche du Serpentard, me voilà à présent niché contre lui _contre ma volonté, mon nez humant involontairement son doux parfum. Qui est, remarquons-le, terriblement attirant.

_ Qu'est-ce que... grogne Malfoy sous la surprise, sa respiration se faisant plus saccadée.

Puis, comprenant le but de ma démarche, il entreprend d'en faire de même et plonge son propre visage dans mon coup. Une véritable course se met alors en place : défaire le ruban de l'adversaire avant l'autre. Mais j'en oublie rapidement le but lorsque je sens les lèvres de Draco effleurer ma peau. D'abords douces et accidentelles, ces caresses se transforment en baiser sensuelle. Bien vite, Draco semble distrait dans sa tache et néglige le ruban à mon profit. Il ne se concentre plus que sur la parcelle de peau qui mène jusqu'à ma mâchoire et le lobe de mon oreille. Et lorsqu'il l'atteint, son murmure me laisse sans voix :

_ Tu es si délicieuse, Hermione. J'attendais de puis si longtemps de pourvoir enfin te toucher selon mon envie.

 _Comment ?_ Je me contente de soupirer bien malgré moi.

_ Mais tu étais si inaccessible, gronde-t-il avec une voix vibrante de désir. J'en ai souffert Hermione. Mais c'est finit.

Et le voilà qui s'élance et vient prendre possession de ma bouche. Ses lèvres bougent avec fièvre et sa langue demande un accès consentant. Troublée, je ne réfléchis pas et la lui accorde. Malfoy me semble soudainement joyeux et en profite pour me donner un baiser ardant qui me retourne l'être. Je croirais presque que son action revête du besoin, de la nécessité. Qu'il ne peut agir autrement... Mais à bout de souffle, il se retire en gémissant, résigné.

J'en profite pour reprendre un temps soit peu mes esprits. Draco Malfoy se tient devant moi, sous les rayon lunaire qui transperce la vitre dans son dos. Ses cheveux d'ordinaire blond claire me semble à présent d'un blanc lumineux, qui se marie à merveille avec son teint pâle et ses yeux argentés. Il est beau, je l'ai toujours su. Mais en ce moment, je le trouve sublime. Ses lèvres fines et aguichantes sont à présent légèrement enflées, tandis que ses iris sont voilé par un désir profond.

_ Malfoy ? arrivais-je à balbutier.

_ Draco... Draco... Appelle-moi Draco, Hermione, me supplie-t-il ensuite, enfouissant son visage dans mon coup, pour la seconde fois.

_ Mais, explique-toi. Je ne comprends pas ! Tu viens de m'embrasser alors que tu me détestes, soufflais-je en fronçant mes fins sourcils.

_ Oh, ce que tu te rompes, ricane-t-il, son rire chaud vibrant contre ma peau. Je suis loin de te haïr mon ange, je te trouve même exceptionnelle. Quoi q'un peu trop Gryffondor sur les bord. Et vraiment trop proche de la belette et du balafré !

_ Mes amis ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend aujourd'hui ?

_ Pas seulement aujourd'hui, tout le temps ! Tu leur parles, leur souris, les câlines même ! Et moi je n'ai rien. Je n'ai que ton mépris. Je souhaite tellement plus. Je peux te protéger mieux que ces deux imbéciles qui n'ont pas étais fichu de te suivre tout à l'heure ! Imagine ce qu'il serait arrivé sans moi, avec ce minable de Blaize ?

Draco resserre inconsciemment sa poigne sur mes poignet. S'en est à la limite du supportable, mais je me tais. Le Serpentard semble pris d'une colère noire.

_ Attends, c'est toi qui l'a neutralisé ? m'exclamais-je, ébahie.

_ Un simple assourdiato qui a rendu ses oreilles bourdonnantes, explique-t-il comme si cela revêtait de l'évidence. Mais merde, il n'y a pas que ça ! Moi je ne serait pas un boulet pour toi ! Je ne te demanderai pas tes notes en cours de potion ou en histoire de la magie ! Je ne t'entraînerai pas dans des merdes pas possibles, mais t'aiderai ! Je ne détournerai pas les yeux comme ce con de Weslay avec Lavande, je continuerai de te regardais toi, et uniquement toi ! Crois-moi Hermione. Je suis le mieux pour toi. Je suis le meilleur et le resterai, je t'assure !

_ Mais.. bredouillais-je en rougissant follement. Mais pourquoi te comportais-tu ainsi avec moi ? Et pourquoi tu me dis tout ça maintenant ? Et puis en quoi je répondrai à tes critères ? Je suis une sang de bourbe !

_ ARRÊTE ! cris avec rage Malfoy, toujours caché dans son coup. N'utilise plus jamais cette expression, car sincèrement je m'en fou comme de mon premier balais ! Ok ? Ce n'est qu'une putain d'expression qui est facile à dire, qui laisse rien transparaître d'un quelconque intérêt pour toi, et qui ne signifie absolument rien. Tu devrait pourtant le savoir, tu es la plus brillante sorcière que Poudlard ait connue ! Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu sort comme connerie ? C'est à force de traîner avec le roux ? J'ai pas de critère. Tu es juste toi, et je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu me fascine autant. Ok tu es belle, intelligente, sympa, intéressante et volontaire, mais il y a probablement d'autre fille qui rassemblent ces qualités, non ? grogne-t-il avant de laisser ses dents traîner le long de mon cou, et sa langue goûter avec plaisir ma peau.

Il lâche ensuite mes poignets et laisse les doigts effleurer mes anches. Doucement, très légèrement. Comme si la crainte de m'effrayer pourrait l'anéantir.

_ Et puis, je ne t'aimais pas au début, murmure-t-il. Et j'ai mis du temps à m'en rendre compte. Et lorsque j'en ai enfin pris conscience, c'était trop tard. Je ne pouvais plus changer mon comportement, non, impossible. Et je suis le roi des serpents. Et...

_ Stop, plus de "et", l'arrêtais-je. Laisse-moi juste du temps pour intégrer...

Malfoy... Non : _Draco_ était amoureux de moi. Vraiment ?

_ Tu m'aimes ? demandais-je avec hésitation, souhaitant l'entendre l'affirmer concrètement, sans détour.

_ Plus que toute chose, souffle-t-il en me serrant des ses bras. J'ai beau être un serpent, ton poison me consume les entrailles... Je suis juste fou de toi.

Le silence règne pendant quelques secondes.

_ Relève la tête Drago, lui demandai-je.

_ Non, répond-il catégorique.

_ Si, relève la tête, insistais-je.

_ Hors de question, j'ai dis, gronde-t-il en enfouissant que d'avantage son visage dans mon cou.

_ Mais laisse moi te voir !

_ Je refuse. Tu ne me verras pas dans cet état. Point.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui te bloque ?

_ Tu ne vas pas rire, ni te moquer. Te connaissant, je suis persuadé de voir pire : de la pitié. Je refuse.

_ Pourquoi aurais-je pitié ? Tu viens de...

_ Dons tu vas me sortir un truc du genre "je partage tes sentiments" ou "depuis le temps que j'attendais ça", peut-être ? ricane-t-il avec une amertume glaçante. Laisse tomber, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'ai fait cette pauvre déclaration. Je n'aurai rien du espérer. C'est peut-être l'ambiance de la lune, ou simplement ce con de Blaize qui m'y a poussé.

Son souffle est rapide. Sa voix faible, ses muscles tendus comme jamais.

_ Draco...

_ En fait, appelle-moi de nouveau Malfoy. Oublis ce que je t'ai dis.

_ Si, Draco, je ne vais pas...

_ Alors dis moi que tu m'aime en retour ? Dis moi que tu ressens quelque chose envers moi ! s'énerve le blond en se reculant brusquement.

Désormais, plus de trente centimètre nous séparent. Cette distance qui m'aurait paru très courte peu de temps avant, me fait l'effet d'un immense gouffre à présent. Le blond plante son regard acier dans mes pupilles chocolat.

_ Dis-moi quelque chose, et alors, tu pourras m'appeler Draco, insiste-t-il.

_ Draco, je ne sais que répondre. Tu n'...

_ C'est bien ce que je pensais, chuchote-t-il avec une douleur qui transperce ses yeux gris. Si tu ne me hais plus, il n'en reste pas moins que tu ne ressens rien pour moi.

Et sur ces mots, le Serpentard le plus puissant et fier de sa maison s'enfonce dans la nuit. Me laissant seule, contre le mur, la baguette toujours présente dans ma main droite.

 **oooooooo**

 **oooooooo**

Lorsque le bruit sourd d'une cloche retenti, je comprends que le jeu est terminé. Je me rend alors à la grande salle avec automatisme. Je suis l'une des dernière à revenir et laisse mon regard coulé sur la foule d'élève présent. Je repère Harry, Ron, et Ginny et les rejoints en me frayant un passage à travers les maisons. Ils sont en plein débat sur les résultats du jeu. La rousse d'un an notre cadette m'apprend également que rare sont ceux qui possède encore leur ruban. Nous ne sommes qu'une poignée qui se compte sur les doigts de la main. Je suis là seule de notre petit groupe à avoir réussi à préserver le mien. Harry s'en trouva dépossédé en aidant Ginny, tandis que Ron fut transformé en statut par inadvertance. Tien, je remarque que Luna à également son ruban rouge autour du cou.

Puis, je fixe le groupe des Serpentard. Nombreux sont ceux qui nous lancent des regards malveillants. La maison des lions a surement dû se défouler sur eux, histoire de se venger de leurs vilains tours quotidiens. Mais je ne m'en formalise pas, je cherche Draco des yeux. Je ne le repère pas tout de suite, caché par Blase et Pansy qui se plaignent à son encontre. Le blond semble fait de glace. Je ne sais qu'en penser.

_Mes chers élèves, fait la voix grave mais chaleureuse de notre directeur, tenu sur l'estrade, je vous félicite ! Vous vous êtes unanimement donnés à cœur pour ce grand jeu, et je suis heureux de vous apprendre que la maison vainqueur ne gagne que de peu sur ses compères ! En effet, elle devance Poufsouffle avec un nombre de trente-sept rubans, déjouant leur sublime travaille d'équipe ! De vingt-six pour Serpentrad qui se sont pourtant montré brillamment rusé, et de quatorze pour Serdaigle et leur ingénuité à couper le souffle, les Gryffondor sont les heureux gagnant !

Au côté du vieux sorcier, le professeur McGonagall semble soudainement surexcitée. Dire que celle-ci ne semblait pas se prêter au jeu...

Les lions hurles leur ravissement et leur fierté, sans pour autant rabaisser les autres maison qui reconnaissent leur défaite. Du moins, si on omet la maison de Salazar, où les étudiants médisent entre eux.

_Toutefois, reprend le professeur Dumbledore, je tiens à vous avertir que les Gryffondors ne seront pas les seuls récompensés. En effet, ci ces derniers auront la chance de ce rendre dans les montagnes pour étudier les trolls sous la direction de leur chef de maison et du professeur Alastor Maugrey, j'ai décidé de récompensé certains élèves qui se sont révélés des plus brillant.

_Que tous les élèves portant encore leur rubans s'approche des escaliers, clame le professeur Filius Flitwick, directeur des Serdaigles.

Le silence se fait de nouveau.

_Bah vas-y Hermione, m'encourage Ginny avec un beau sourire. Luna est déjà parti.

Je m'exécute et rejoins la vingtaine d'élèves attroupés. Visiblement, nous devons nous mettre en ligne. Je me retrouve entre un petit Poufsouffle de troisième année et Zacharias Smith, le poursuiveur de la même maison. Je remarque du coin de l'œil que Drago est le troisième élève sur ma droite.

_Pour vous récompenser de votre adresse à ne pas vous faire dérober vos rubans, commence Albus avec une mine réjouit, tout en réussissant à agir efficacement, le corps enseignant et moi même avons décidé de vous récompenser dignement. Ainsi, si tel est votre souhait, chacun de vous participera à un séminaire au conseille de la magie où vous aurez l'occasion et la chance d'échanger avec certains membres du conseille et quelques Aurors. Ce sera qui plus est, l'occasion pour vous d'interagir entre les maison dans un projet commun.

Les exclamation fusent une nouvelle fois. J'entends distinctement des cris envieux, de même que la joie de certains amis. Par Merlin, quelle chance ! _Je retire ce que j'ai dis précédemment : ce jeu est géniale !_

Un immense sourire naît sur mes lèvres, avant de se faner bien vite. Je viens de croiser le regard sombre de Draco et comprends aussitôt ce qui aurait du me sauter au yeux : je vais passer une semaine entière avec le jeune homme, dans une intimité plus que restreinte. Et suite à notre échange, je me doute que ce dernier ne songe qu'à une chose : m'éviter par tout les moyen, moi, la fille dont il était amoureux et qui vient de lui briser le cœur.

_Excusez-moi, intervient Draco en montant deux marches de l'estrade.

_Oui monsieur Malfoy ? demande le directeur avec curiosité.

_Qu'en est-il de ce qui refuse ce voyage ?

Silence. Plus aucun son ne se fait entendre.

_Comment ? Vous ne souhaitez refuser cette opportunité ?

_Exacte, acquiesse-t-il. De toute façon, mon père pourrait tout à fait m'introduire dans le milieu sans que j'en passe pas là, déclare-t-il en haussant des épaules, une désinvolture finte.

Parce que ce qu'il sous-entend est faux. Son père à beau être riche et posséder nombres de contactes, une chance pareille ne se reproduira pas deux fois.

_Et bien, je vous laisserais donc défaire votre ruban et le brûler par un sortilège flambios.

_Compris.

Draco me regarde un cours instant. Il semble vide. J'ai envie de vomir. Je ne supporte pas ce que je vois. Et sans perdre une seconde de plus, le sang pure dénoue son ruban vert émeraude, et le fait disparaître.

_NON ! m'exclamais-je alors, tout en me précipitant vert lui.

_Miss Granger ? s'enquiert le professeur McGonagall.

Je l'ignore et défait mon propre ruban pourpre.

_Il en est hors de question !

 _Tu ne vas pas louper cette chance pour moi !_

_Tu es sérieux Drago ?

 _Je t'interdis d'être malheureux, je ne le supporte pas._

Et sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, tenant le ruban par les deux bous, je passe ce dernier sur la nuque du blond et tire de toute mes force. Comme je l'espérais, sa tête se baisse et viens s'amener à ma hauteur. Ses yeux écarquillais rencontre les miens, furieux.

_Il est hors de question que tu loupes cette occasion rêvé pour ton avenir ! grondais-je de toute mes forces.

_Mais qu'est-ce ça peut te...

_Non, c'est non ! repris-je en lui coupant la parole. Tu vas y aller, car je te le demande !

_Mais qui es-tu pour me l'ordonné ? siffle-t-il tout en posant ses mains dans le creu de mon dos, paradoxalement avec ses propos.

_Parce que je suis la fille dont tu es amoureuse !

_Hermione ? hoquaite Luna, un petit rire dans la voix.

_Mais surtout, parce que je suis la fille qui refuse de te laisser pourrir ta vie ! Et tu sais pourquoi Draco ?

_Non, souffle ce dernier, comprenant ou je veux en venir. Mais dis-le moi...

_Parce que je suis également amoureuse de toi. Tu me rend tout aussi folle que je ne le suis envers toi, décrétais-je avec un sourire nerveux aux lèvres.

Puis, après mettre hausser sur la pointe des pieds, je dépose un doux baiser sur les lèvres glaciales de mon serpent. M'enlaçant sans retenu, Draco me rend mon baiser, en m'offrant une fougue et un désir, une joie et un soulagement, et plus que tout, un amour que jamais alors je n'avais ressenti.

_Je t'aime tellement, murmure-t-il à mon oreille, un immense sourire aux lèvres, me présentant ses canines blanches. Tu m'appartiens enfin !

_J'espère qu'il en va de même pour moi, ris-je à mon tour.

_Hermione Hermione, désespère le roi des Serpentards, il en a toujours était ainsi !

Et sur ses paroles, oubliant la confusion régnant dans la grande salle, laissant de côté mes doutes et les réactions outrées de Ronald, de la stupéfaction d'Harry, de l'horreur de Blaise, de la jalousie de Pansy, ou encore de la satisfaction évidente de Dumbledore, je me dis que mon choix est sûr : Draco et moi sommes fait l'un pour l'autre.

.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà ! Mon premier OS ;) J'espère qu'il aura su vous conquérir !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me faire par de vos avis !**


End file.
